The Reason
by Allyson Rae
Summary: Harm finally has a reason to tell the secret that he has been keeping for so long.


The Reason  
  
By: Panda  
  
Summary: Harm finally has a reason to tell the secret he has been keeping for so long.  
  
Disclaimer: JAG doesn't belong to me, although I wish DJE did...DAMN! lol. "The Reason" belongs to Hoobastank.   
  
A/N: My muse has returned from vacation in the Bahamas, and is ready to write another story! :) Enjoy.  
  
1630 Local

Harm's Appartment

North of Union Station  
  
Harm sat, strumming his guitar in his apartment. A lonely bottle of beer beside him, and the rain falling down outside.   
  
_'Damn you Sarah Mackenzie.'_ he thought to himself. _'Why do I have to love you so much?'_ Harm remembered a song that he had once heard on the radio, and knew that this was the final attempt to tell Sarah that he loved her. If this didn't work, nothing would, and he would just give up trying. Harm packed up his guitar, got in his car, and drove off toward Sarah Mackenzie's appartment, stopping at the florists' shop on the way.  
  
1700 Local

Sarah Mackenzie's Appartment

Georgetown   
  
Harm spread the roses all around his feet. The rain had stopped, and Harm was as ready as he could be for what he was about to do. Tuning up his guitar, Harm though to himself _'I hope this works.'_   
  
Upstairs in her apartment, Mac heard the strains of a guitar tuning up outside. Thinking that it was only her imagination, she went back to working on her latest case. But she knew she wasn't dreaming when she heard the guitar began to play a familiar song, and a familiar voice began to sing.   
  
_"I'm not a perfect person  
  
As many things I wish I didn't do  
  
But I continue learning  
  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is you"  
_  
Mac made her way to the window, and looked down below to see Harm, sitting on a bench, playing his guitar to her. He was surrounded by roses and rosepetals that spelled out _'I'm sorry Sarah. Do you forgive me? I love you.'_ Mac was stunned, and she leaned up against the window pane for support, as she listened to Harm sing to her.  
  
_"I'm sorry that I hurt you  
  
It's something I must live with everyday  
  
And all the pain I put you through  
  
I wish that I could take it all away  
  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
  
Thats why I need you to hear  
  
I've found a resaon for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is You"  
_  
Harm looked up toward Sarah's window as he played, and saw her, there in the window, in her boy-beater tank top and flare leged pajama pants that said 'USMC' across the back. He smiled at her, and she waved at him. Even from that distance, he could see the tears, threatening to spill over in her eyes. He could also see the love that was there, behind the tears. He kept singing.  
  
_"I'm not a perfect person  
  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is you  
  
I've found a reason to show  
  
A side of me you didn't know  
  
A reason for all that I do  
  
And the reason is you."  
_  
As he finished the song, he looked up at her window again, but she was gone. As he stood, ready to look for her, he saw her. She was standing in the doorway of the apartment building, tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. He smiled at her, and set down the guitar. She ran to him, and he swept her up and swung her around as they hugged with everything within them. The rain began to fall again as he set her down again. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, and his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry Sarah. For everything." Harm looked at her. "I'm sorry that I was a jerk, and I hurt you in so many ways."  
  
"I forgive you Harm, but I've made my own share of mistakes, and I've hurt you as well. I never thanked you for saving me in...Paraguay, and I saw the hurt in your eyes when I said 'never'. I.." Harm silenced her with his finger on her lips.   
  
"We will have to talk about all this, but now isn't the time. All I want to do now is tell you taht I love you, and hold you in my arms." Harm smiled as Sarah's grip tightened slightly. "I love you Sarah Mackenzie, and I'll love you forever, if you'll have me." Harm looked into her eyes and smiled.  
  
"I love you too Harmon Rabb, and I'll have you forever, and I'll never let you go." Their lips met, in a kiss that was sweet, and it showed everything that was between the two hearts. It showed the past, present, and the future. Harm took his guitar in one hand, and Mac's hand in the other, and they ran to her apartment to escape the rain. They sank down on her couch, and curled up in each other's arms.  
  
"I love you Sarah."  
  
"I love you too Harm." With one final kiss, the couple fell into a sweet slumber, while one thought danced in their heads; the thought of their future together.  
  
_"I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is you  
  
I've found a reason to show  
  
A side of me you didn't know  
  
A reason for all that I do  
  
And the reason is you."  
  
_The End


End file.
